


Gloxinia

by Shiro_Usagi12



Series: Hanakotoba [6]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Aruto being annoying, M/M, This is weird, don't read it, hanakotoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Usagi12/pseuds/Shiro_Usagi12
Summary: "What are you doing here?"
Relationships: Hiden Aruto/Horobi
Series: Hanakotoba [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833064
Kudos: 3





	Gloxinia

**Author's Note:**

> Well maybe ... this fic kinda weird.

Horobi walks alone in a forest. A gentle breeze through his hair, walk without any objective … like humans do a refreshing thing and escape from reality for a moment. Trying to enjoy every step, every sound he hears, and everything in the forest. He stops, He saw a flower near a tree. It’s rarely found a flower bloom in a place like this.

“Gloxinia,” he mumbled.

“Horobi,”

He gazes towards the sources of voice, wondering why that human in this forest, alone. Now it’s not dangerous, not something like someone will attack you, animal whatever it is. He has his own consciousness, he does not have any plan to attack humans too.

That human amble towards him. “You’re here, I thought I never found you in this forest.”

Horobi thinks that human in front of him is cute, his smiles always make him feel weird—likes he never get bored to pay attention to him.

“What are you doing here?”

Horobi still Horobi, less expression and talks with a flat tone.

His mouth opens wide and suddenly close again. Horobi stares at his peridot and starts poking his chubby cheek, a smile grow. Horobi blinking, he might be in love with him. At the very first time meet Aruto, Aruto is different from the other humans he knows.

“Helping Jin, Jin is searching for you.”

“I think he searching where you’re about, Zero-One or I should call you, Aruto.”

“Call me whatever you like.”

“Then,” Horobi hung his sentence, “I call you my treasure.”

“What?”

“No nevermind,” Horobi walks passing Aruto.

Aruto followed him from the back. “Horobi where are you going?”

“Leave me alone.”

Aruto humming and looks at where Horobi standing before. “Oh! You like the flower?”

“I’m not like anything, and stop following me.”

“If I say no?”

Horobi just stays silent, he doesn’t want to debate with anyone right now.

“Horobi, you know what gloxinia flower means?”

“I don’t care about that.”

Aruto pouting, he fastened his walks and standing in front of Horobi.

“Get out of my sight.”

“No,”

Horobi grabs his hand, “Why you all humans so stubborn and annoying?!”

The two stares each other for a minute.

Aruto closed his eyes, “Punch me if you want.” Aruto slowly opens his right eye, Oh. His amethyst stares at him for a long time without sound, and Aruto notice Horobi blushing, different from human, the color is blue. “Horobi, are you blushing?”

“I’m not.” Horobi let go of his hand and continue walking.

“Horobi you still not want to listen to what I want to say?”

“No.”

Horobi answer does not make Aruto stop talking, “Gloxinia means…,”

_Love at first sight._

Horobi is curious about what will Aruto say about that flower means, however, he hides it, perfectly and tries not to that, he interested in that thing. Horobi stops and turned, he began smiling to Aruto.

_“When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you know.”_

Aruto notice Horobi’s smile different from before—human-like smile, that smile trying to say something to him, suddenly his face becomes red.

His smile disappears, “Stop following me.” Horobi continues walking again.

“I will stop following you if you tell me why you are smiling at me.”

“None of your business.” _I still not knowing the real reason why he’s here … is it really because he wants to help Jin? Or he planning something?_

_He knew…._

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't find the flower for FuwaNaki pairing ... hmm....


End file.
